


Too Much Woman

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sam Wilson, Big Girl Sam Wilson, Big Girls Are Awesome, F/M, Female Sam Wilson, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Steve is a lucky son of a bitch, Vaginal Sex, but that goes without saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve knows she's too much for him, but he'll be damned if he won't take a bite.





	Too Much Woman

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of something i already did on my drabble series, but I've discovered something I like even more than female sam wilson and steve rogers, and that is a Big Girl Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers.

Sam has almost always been a big girl, even when she was skinny as an eight-year-old she knew it wouldn't last as she looked around every family barbeque. She came from a big-boned family. And her whole life it was made abundantly clear to her that there was absolutely nothing wrong with that, the only wrong thing about it was if she ever believed for a second all those skinny girls may be prettier than her. No, Momma Wilson was having  _none_ of that. She wasn't even allowed to have Barbie dolls as a kid, why? Cause Momma Wilson doesn't bring a bunch of lies in her house. "Cause everyone doesn't look like that, Samantha, and I'll be damned if you believe they do for one second."

So Sam's big -- she's got curves galore and what she proudly calls a cake top, and watches the movie  _Phat Girlz_ almost religiously. And finally the day someone treats her like her own African Queen has come -- only in the form of a white boy. Sam never saw that particular plot twist being thrown her way, but knows that Steve is a gentlemen from the day he took her out and opened every damn door for her. He seriously acted like it was a crime when she made to get out of the car herself and had scrambled to reach it before she could pull the handle. 

Ever since that night, the two have been nearly inseparable and the last thing Sam does is mind. They're watching  _Beauty Shop_ with Steve's head resting on her shoulder and his arm around her waist when Sam starts to notice Steve's attention is wandering elsewhere.

His free hand is trailing up and down her thigh and he's moved his head so his nose is digging into her neck, his breath hot as it fans out against her. 

"Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight? Cause we've kind of been putting it off for a reason."

"Yeah," He tilts his head up to look at her, his blue eyes bright and wanting, "And I've made it clear I think that reason is stupid."

"Yeah, well that's because you've never been with a girl like me before."

He hums and pushes forward to nip at her playfully. "That's why I can't wait."

"Oh really?" She asks, unimpressed. 

"Every night I come home and either take a cold shower or jerk off to the thought of you and I don't want to do that anymore."

Surprised, Sam throws her head back and gives a shocked laugh at his confession. "Really, are you serious right now? Is that true?"

Steve's blush is vibrant even in the dark and he nods pathetically.  _"Please_ , Sam, I promise you won't break me -- c'mon. I can take whatever you can give me. I  _want_ whatever you can give me. I don't really know what you mean when you say a "girl like you," I don't know if you're referring to the fact you're black or the fact you're not exactly a pencil stick, but I don't care. I just know you're the girl I want at the end of the day, alright? And I thought that was enough."

"How are you this unbelievably cheesy when we're not even watching a rom-com?" 

"I don't know, I'm a white boy from Brooklyn, there's a way. Just  _please_ fuck me."

"Fuck  _you_ , huh?"

"Yeah, that's most likely how it's gonna go, isn't it? Everything about you kind of screams "let me do it myself" so I only assumed-"

"That's enough talking. We can do it since you're so sure."

"Yay!" 

Steve leaps off the couch and Sam laughs before he's shoving his arms under her and lifting her up with a grunt. She immediately shuts the fuck up at the want that pulls at her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Steve is smiling at her proudly. 

"How long have you been holding on to that trick?" She asks, a little breathless. No one's ever picked her up before. 

"For a while. I was pretty sure I could lift you the day we met, but I wanted to wait for the right moment." Steve grins as he begins to walk them back to her bedroom, carrying her through the threshold and gently laying her down on the bed. 

Sam moves to pull her flannel off, but pauses as Steve lowers his brow and leers at her from beneath his lashes. She snorts and tries to hold back a smile. 

"Um, babe, what are you doing?"

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I am now going to perform a strip tease in the height of sexiness."

Sam laughs and waves her hands weakly, "You're making this way too intense."

Ignoring her Steve whips his jacket off and his fingers dance down his torso. "Do-do you want some music or-?"

"Just sit back and enjoy the show, Momma. And don't do anything -- I wanna undress you myself." 

Sam nods and lies back to watch her idiot of a boyfriend perform what is a very amateur yet endearing strip tease for her. He's a little clumsy when it comes to the pants and sneakers, but he figures it out pretty well and recovers with some rotating hip action, his fingers slipping along the elastic of his gray briefs. Wriggling his eyebrows Steve turns around and bends over to slowly slide them down his legs, shaking his white little ass at her and making Sam break into a fit of giggles at the amount of ridiculous. 

He stands up and spins around to show her everything and takes a bow. 

"Wow. That was...some commitment." She says, clapping her hands slowly. 

Steve smiles and laughs himself, crawling on her bed with what she's come to know as his sexy face firmly in place. He runs his hands up her body from her ankles to her cheeks, cupping them to pull her in for a kiss. He pulls away to flick her upper lip with his tongue and then mouths back down her body, hooking his fingers in her jeans. Steve unbuttons them, the fly slips open, and he stops looking at her to kiss at the skin above her underwear before giving a sharp tug and yanking the denim out of the way. 

He has to kneel up to pull them all the way off and when he does Sam feels her heart jump at the look of lust in his eyes. Steve curses under his breath and smooths his hands over her thighs, his thumbs lingering over the stretch marks that lead into her underwear. 

Steve looks up at her and whispers, "Roll over for me?"

And she does without a word, hearing his groan in response. Closing her eyes, Sam feels the weight and pressure of Steve's hands sliding over the back of her thighs and ass and the press of his lips to the small of her back before he's pulling her panties down for more of her. 

There's a solid minute where she can feel only Steve's stare as he's taking her in before his palms are squeezing her, trailing over her mass of stretch marks. She feels his lips kiss one and then his tongue is licking the length of it, biting at where it ends. 

"You're fucking breathtaking, Sam. Absolutely perfect. All of you." And the words are whispered against her skin. Steve covers her with his own body and she can feel his erection pressed insistently against her hip. He kisses her neck, his hands traveling up her back and under her shirt. She feels her bra unhook and fall open and then he's sliding it out from under her and throwing it aside. 

Steve kneels up again and turns her over, pulling her up against him so he can drag her shirt up and over her arms. He sighs when her breasts are freed against him, full and hot and soft. 

Samantha curiously watches him lower his head to trace another stretch mark with his tongue and whispers, "You like that don't you?"

Steve's hands tighten around her waist. "What?"

"The stretch marks."

"I like all of you, but yeah, I like them a lot too. I couldn't tell you why though. All the times I imagined you I never lingered on the thought of them." Steve breathes, giving her no warning before he's opening his mouth and latching his tongue around her nipple. 

Steve sucks it into his mouth with a moan and Sam cries out at the sensation. His blue eyes look up at her and he has the nerve to smile, reaching up his other hand to roll the bud of her other breast between his finger and thumb. Sam arches against him and Steve kneads the nipple with his teeth, a spark of pain shocking up Sam's core. She tangles her hands in his hair and falls back with him on top of her. 

Steve lets go to lick two long stripes with his tongue, straining forward to kiss her again. They moan together and Sam digs her heels into Steve's back to bring him closer. His hips stutter against hers and he gasps against her, Sam taking the opportunity to lick into his mouth. That shuts him up pretty quickly and almost as if in revenge Steve's hand slides down between them. 

She spreads her legs to welcome it, and Steve happily presses two of his fingers against her clitoris, rubbing against it. He stops only to adjust his dick so it presses teasingly at her hole and then quickly moves his fingers back to massage her. 

Sam's head falls back against the pillow and Steve pants above her, his lips red and swollen as they pull into a smile. 

"You like it? Is it good for you? I don't mind taking suggestions."

Sam's eyes flutter open and she has to stop at the look Steve is giving her, like she's the whole universe as he knows it. "Stop looking at me like that, it's too much."

"Looking at you like what? What's too much?" Steve asks, amused.

"The look, looking at me like I'm everything -- it's too much."

"Well, as soon as you stop being just that, I'll stop the look, okay?"

"Press harder, will you."

Steve eagerly complies, grinding his fingers against her mercilessly. Sam hikes her legs up with a cry and Steve thrusts weakly against her. 

"Fuck, I'm so gone for you. Are you on something?"

"Yeah, just fuck me already." And Sam's so happy she started to take the pill as soon as they got serious. She knew this would happen some time. 

"Alright. Here it goes." Steve leans forward to kiss her once more and whispers, "You ready?"

"Mmhm. Go for it, baby." And Steve falls against her lips again as his hips inch forward and he slowly slides into her. She feels him shudder and still on top of her, trying to collect himself. He lets out a stream of swears and rolls his hips testingly. 

"Fuuuuuccckk." Steve groans, biting his lip but grabbing handfuls of her ass as he bottoms out. He pulls out slowly and grinds back in with a whine, his eyebrows pinched together and his breath stuttering in his chest. 

Sam sighs as he sets a slow rhythm, pushing into her slowly and dragging himself out again. Something tells her slow is all he can really take right now without coming and she's immensely proud that she can do that to him. She pulls her leg higher to rest her calf on Steve's shoulder and he looks at her in surprise.

"I didn't know you were so flexible."

"Ta-da! Now keep going."

Steve laughs breathlessly and Sam groans as he pushes in and truly bottoms out, grinding against her before pulling out again. She lets him control the tempo up until she feels herself wanting more and then Sam lowers her leg, and pushes them over effortlessly.

Steve moans as she settles herself on top and smiles. "That was hot."

"Thank you. This is the part where you need to hold onto something alright? I'm about to work my magic."

Steve hums contentedly and folds his hands behind his head. "Wreck me, Momma."

Sam gives him a funny look as she leans against his chest and makes a note to ask about  _that_ later. Steve gives her a nod and she drags her hands down his chest and pulls herself up before dropping down again with a smack. 

Steve arches like he's had the breath knocked out of him, but Sam's too gone to stop herself from rising up and grinding down again. She throws her head back and holds her chest as Steve's cock digs into her just right. She swivels her hips to feel the girth of him twitch inside of her and Steve gives a strangle moan. Raising herself up again Sam can feel the slick that's pooled in the cradle of Steve's pelvis, her thighs cool with it as they're exposed to the air. 

She slams herself back down with a gasp and feels Steve's legs jerk beneath her. She looks down at him and he has an arm thrown over his eyes, his mouth open and moaning freely. On the next drop she clenches her muscles and Steve whines and pulls his legs up. 

"Fuck, Sam, wait, stop please. God." 

Sam does as asked but clenches around his cock again with a moan, feeling herself throbbing around it. She reaches out and hands Steve the half empty bottle of water on her nightstand. 

He sits up to unscrew it and down it all, tossing it next to them when he's done. He looks at her with amazement and love as his hands come up to cup her cheeks and pull her in for another kiss. 

Steve slides his tongue along the slit of her lips and digs his hands into her curly thick hair as he's allowed entrance. 

"Fuck," He breathes, "Okay, I think I'm okay. You're just already very tight so you clenching like that turns a vacuum into a fucking black hole sucking me in and it's very-"

Sam does it again with a smirk and Steve hisses, curling his toes. "Don't.  _Do_ that. It's gonna make me come and I don't want this to be over yet." He thrusts his hips up weakly and lets his head fall against hers. "Okay, go ahead."

Samantha smiles, taking his hands so they rest on her ass and taking the hint, Steve helps lift her up and pull her down. His hands squeeze her ass and pulls her into a grind, making Sam whimper in the back of her throat. 

She keeps raising herself up and down, feeling Steve's fingers dip into the crack of her ass to nudge against the ring of muscle there. His eyes are hooded and drunk looking in their haziness, but Steve dips his head down to suck her nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth again as if fully present. 

"Fuck, Steve. You feel so good, you're holding me so tight. Fuck me." 

Steve hums around her breast and his hands squeeze the cheeks of her ass again before moving beneath them to lift her up. He holds her there with just the head of his cock inside of her, thrusting his hips minutely so it dips in and out before yanking her onto him again fast as anything. Sam cries out sharply and Steve lifts her up again to slam her down immediately, letting go of her nipple to growl into her neck. 

"Oh shit, oh fuck, Steve." And her voice is high in a way she's never thought it would go as he fucks into her fast and hard. He stops lifting her to hold her close and instead let his hips do all the work. 

Sam feels his thighs against her back, flexing with every thrust into her. Steve shifts around until his next thrust makes her scream and then he pounds into that spot with abandon, as if he wants to stay there and never leave.

"I'm gonna come, Stevie. Fuck, I'm gonna come!"

Steve whines as his hips start to lose their rhythm and Sam clenches around him, shaking like a leaf in his arms as his cock wrings an orgasm from her. Steve thrusts up into her helplessly as she milks it out of him and he spills inside of her. He rides both of them through it and gives her a peck of a kiss before pulling her back with him to flop onto the bed. 

They breathe and pant together in the aftermath, the room smelling of both of them and Steve twitching lazily inside of her. 

"Do you have a mommy kink?"

"I don't think so. I only said that jokingly." He looks down at her and smirks, "Unless you want me to have one."

"No, I'm good on that." 

"Okay."

Steve drags his hands idly up her back and sides and kisses the top of her head. "Now I know what that phrase means."

"What phrase?"

"'Once you go black you never go back.'"

Steve laughs as she swats at him, but only holds her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out to be a little crackish with that strip tease but i'm cool with it


End file.
